Shatter Me
by TheShepard2170
Summary: Living a normal life most of her life, though she suffered from chronic illnesses, she never knew she had powers. Her parents disowned her, she went from place to place, finally settling with the circus until Xavier discovers her, and wants her help. So what's with this guy she's suppose to help, and why does he irritate her so much? Rated M for safety and cursing. OC is not Rogue!
1. Chapter 1

**This is made purely for entertainment value, and not for any money value!**

- 5 years ago-

Laying in my bed I sigh, my temperature spiked to 102.2 again, and I grip my head as the light from outside

is painful. My door opens, causing me to look over, and see my little sister, Bonnie, bounce across the floor, over

to my bed. "Hi sissy!"She says excitedly.

"Bonnie-I love you, but what is it?"I groan.

"I was gonna get you're homework for you, but this one boy said he'd get it for you, and bring it over."She smiles up at me. "It's that boy you **really** like."She finishes.

"Wait!"I sit up as fast as I can, my head spins for a second but, I ignore it. "Nate's coming here?!"I ask her, she nods her head quickly as she beams.

"He'll be here in an hour."She says, smiling her toothy, little 6 year old grin. For a six year old, Bonnie is really quite mature, and doesn't seem like she is her age at times. She's actually a 3rd grader, because she skipped 2nd grade. Bonnie has bright blue eyes, curly short black hair, and rosy dimpled cheeks. Where as I have bright, electric blue eyes with long brown curls that go to the middle of my back, and perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Mom!"I call, she runs in with a worried expression.

"What is it?"She asks.

"There is a boy coming over with my homework!"I cry causing her to laugh.

"Silly girl, there is nothing wrong with that. I'll send him in, when he gets here."She smiles as she walks out. An hour later I'm sitting again the wall with a tray of soup on my lap, I'm in blue jeans, a black T-Shirt, and I am barefoot. My door squeaks open, bringing in light from the hall- causing me to flinch as I blink away the feeling of the headache, and the door closes almost as quickly as it opened. Nate stands there with blonde hair and brown eyes, he's in a black and red Skillet t-shirt, a pair of black jeans with a Skull belt, and steel toe boots.

"Hey, Nate."I say as my voice cracks, I give a slight wave as he give a small smile, and a shrug of his shoulders, his left one has a black backpack on it.

"Hey, Kidana… how are you feeling?"He asks, his velvet voice envelops me, and makes me blush.

"F-Fine. So...uh… anything happen during school?"I ask as I motion him towards my bed.

"Nah, not really. Oh! Here's you're homework."He hands me a three page packet, causing me to blink as I take it.

"T-Thanks, um...Hey Mom!"My mom comes in, and I frown at my soup for a minute. "I'm not hungry."I explain to her, moving the tray away.

"You didn't eat again."She sighs taking my temp, causing me to flinch from the cold. "You're fever broke."She smiles at me. "Stomach problems?"I shake my head no, flushing.

"I'm fine- just not hungry."I explain as she nods, walking back out as I move to my floor where my small coffee table is. "Nate- uh do you think you could help me out with this?"I ask.

"Sure."He moves down next to me as I dig out a pencil out of my backpack by my bed. Shying away I blush at the contact from him brushing against my arm, I rub the spot for a minute as I look at the sheet of paper work. "If 1-26 are equal to A-Z then what's the answer to these equations?"

"This is English homework?"I ask.

"Yeah- it's really easy stuff."Nate says.

"6+18+9+5+14+4+19= what?"I look at the key then the problem, tilting my head to the side a bit, suddenly Nate chuckles.

"Friends."He responds.

"Huh?"I ask.

"That's the answer "Friends", to the problem I mean."He says, I nod quickly as I scribble it down. "Give me that… when you're sick your handwriting sucks."Nate takes the paper and the pencil, erasing the answer, and writing it back out in neat handwriting.

"12+9+22+5= Live, right?"I ask quickly, Nate nods as he scribbles it out.

"13+9+3+18-"I cut Nate off with a cough.

"Sorry."I whisper.

"Ya know…"He props his chin on his elbow as he looks over at me, a gentle smile appears on his face. "the easiest way to get rid of a cold, is to give it to someone else."He says.

"What?"I ask, he leans forwards, and presses his lips against mine. Suddenly, he groans pulling back, his eyes roll in the back of his head as he convulses, pale blue electricity rolls down his body from my hold of shoulder. "O-Oh my god!"I shout, he falls forwards, body still convulsing as I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Wh-What is it?!"My mom and dad race in as I press myself against my wall, crying as I look at the boy, hugging my arms to myself.

"I-I just touched him!"I cry out, my mom goes to rest a hand on my shoulder only to flinch as I let out a scream. "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!"I cry.

"K-Kidana."My mother whispers. After the ambulance comes, I sit on the steps of my apartment, tears streaming down my face as I hug my- now gloved covered- hands against my body tight, and I can hear my parents fighting inside. Bonnie had been sent to stay with a friend for the night, while my parents decide what to do.

"She can't stay here! She'll terrify Bonnie!"Dad yells.

"She can't stay at my sister's! Think about the kids!"Mom snaps.

"I blame you! One of our daughters is this-this- this **freak** because of you!"Dad yells. An hour later mom and dad call out, and I come inside, only for a blow to be stuck to my face, landing on my backside I slowly sit up to see what struck me. It's a suitcase, two more blows land on my face before I'm forced to my feet by the sleeve covered arm, and dad throws me out the door.

"We can't have you here Kidana, these are you're belongings, you can go anywhere- just don't stay here."Mom throws my suitcases over the banister as dad throws two wads of money at me.

"Now get out of here **FREAK**!"Dad yells, kicking me down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! YAY!**

I look over at the bottle blonde girl in front of me, who is clinging to the one boy who caused me difficulty. "Nate-Nate! I want my fortune told!"The girl whines, Nate swallows thickly as he looks at me, I just look down as my black gloved-clad hands.

"Alright Christy, just be careful with her."He gives me a sorrowful nervous look. The Blonde sits down in front of me, smirking happily.

"Tell me my future, witchy."She cracks an evil smile.

"As you wish, that will be 20 dollars."I say, she bats her eyelashes at Nate, and he drops a $20 on the table. I grab it, pocketing it before tracing the lines of her hands with my index finger, and close my eyes. I'm pulled into the vision, focusing hard as a little girl with bright red hair and green eyes bounces across the vision, and I pull away as my eyes snap open.

"What? What did you see?"The blonde girl asks.

"Congratulations on your bouncing baby girl."I smile at her before I stand, turning I go to leave the tent, only to stop for a second. "Nathaniel," He looks up at me, I note his eye glisten a bit."it's not yours."With that I walk out, a triumphant smirk on my face. "Fucking cheaters, I swear."I grumble under my breath, walking towards my trailer.

"Hello there, Kidana."A voice says behind me, turning around I tilt my head at the bald man in a suit in a wheelchair.

"I don't answer to that name."I snap as I turn back around, opening my door as I climb in.

"Then, what should I call you?"I hear him ask as my door starts to close, I turn around, poking my head out.

"Nothing."I slam the door behind me, locking it as I walk over to my money jar, dropping today's earnings inside, and walk over to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of beer, I close the fridge only for my front door to open suddenly, and a dark haired, burly guy in a brown leather jacket, cowboy boots, jeans, and a white wife-beater comes inside.

"Listen kid, we need you're help."He says.

"Go suck an egg, last time I "helped" somebody, I was sold to this freak circus."I snap as I shove past him, exiting as fast as I can. I race around me tent, only for someone to grip my arm tightly. I yelp, dropping my beer as I fight to get my arm back.

"Kid, listen. We just need-" I cut him off, striking his face with my hand, as hard as I can. He reels back in shock, letting go of me while keeping a hold of my glove, and causing me to sharply stumble back into someone.

"James!"I shout as the man, who is the circus body-guard, grabs my bare hand. "NO!" I shout as his eyes roll in the back of his head, convulsing as he drops to the ground, and a scream rips from my throat. "Stop! Not again! **Please, stop!**"I scream as I drop to the ground, my hands covering my ears, my eyes screwed shut, and I start to cry out in pain. '_A child crawls through a small tube, straight into James's arms._' "**STOP! **_**STOP!**_"I scream, begging the sun, moon, stars, and everything in between for it to stop.

"Hey, Kid!"I hear a gruff voice call.

"Logan, stay back." A ton of voices, real and from the past, the entire fair, and not mix, causing my head to pound, colors mesh together, and a let out a shrill scream.

"**STOP IT! **_**STOP! STOP!**_"I scream as I tuck my head into my satin covered arms, my heart hurts as my head pounds, and finally I am greeted by a welcoming darkness as I fall limp to the ground.

'_Kidana, focus! I need you to focus._' Sounds through my head, a sharp pain rips through my head, causing me to scream as images fill my mind. '_Focus! Find your inner self. Don't lose yourself!_' The voice echoes through my head, suddenly I find myself in a maze, with walls so white that it hurts, looking up I can see nothing but a plain grey sky, nothing else is in the maze. '_Focus (focus, -ocus)!_' It echoes through the maze, booming like thunder. I look around me, forwards, backwards, everywhere. Suddenly the walls seem to start closing in, causing me to bolt down the hall of the maze, in a sudden hurry to find the exit. '_**FOCUS KIDANA!**_' booms through the air, louder than ever before, my surrounding blur before disappearing. I drop to the ground in crippling pain, letting out a scream of anguish, regret, and loss, as though it was torture to lose the tranquil of the maze.

'_That's enough, Chuck! She's done, she can't handle any more!'_ A new voice sounds, like an angel pulling me to the safety of heaven, I slowly force my eyes to open. They blur, doubling my vision once, twice, then I let out a scream that rivaled that of being in the maze, the loss making the most pain. I was **so** confused, about everything- and nothing at the same time. "You okay, kid?"The gruff voice from before asks, I shoot into a sitting position, my eyes scanning the room- it had to be a medical center- my face etched in fear.

"W-Where am I?"I demand, reaching out to my left only to fall off the bed, luckily the owner of the gruff voice caught me.

"It's okay, kid."He says, I look up at him, my eyes widen as he's almost touching bare skin as he sets me on the bed again. I snatch my arm away, glaring daggers at the tall man with black hair, he's in a brown leather jacket, a white wifebeater, a pair of levi's, and cowboy boots. "A thanks is normally the most appropriate way to respond to someone catching you." He smirks at me challenging me, knowing that this is his turf, but I let out a feral growl anyway, snapping at him as my K-9s shootout, letting my beast get comfortable.

"**Don't** touch again!"I snarl, my beast taking a second to make it's presence known before I shake my head. "W-What was **that**?!"I demand.

"That, would be completely different mutation then you should have."The bald man in the wheelchair explains.

"Err-What?"I ask.

"Nothing… Kidana-"My eyes narrow, a snarl rips from my lips at that venom-filled name.

"I don't answer to that **slave** name."I snarl.

"I apologize. What should I call you, my dear?"He asks.

"Kida, or Matrix."I state, my K-9s slowly shrinking.

"Kida, my name is Charles Xavier, we brought you to my school for two things. One: It's closer than a Hospital was, and they would ask too many questions. Two: We would like you to study here, and hone your abilities." The man explains.

"I wouldn't have to do anything illegal would I?"I demand.

"No, we are offering an education for your abilities."Xavier explains.

"No, stealing? Smuggling? Thievery what-so-ever?"I ask.

"What? No, my dear- we are a _**school**_ for people with gifts. Gifts such as yours." He explains as I look down, my eyes on my gloves. "No more forced visions for money, no more worrying where you'll sleep in two months time, nothing like that."

"R-Really?"I ask, my eyes widen in shock.

"There is one catch."

"I knew it!"I scoff.

"Nothing major, kid."The gruff feral speaks up, I turn to glare at him.

"Who _are_ you?"I bark.

"Logan, please."Xavier says.

"Just tell her!"Logan barks.

"Tell me **what?**"I demand.

"We need your help, recovering Logan's memories."Xavier explains.

"But- I can only see the present and future." I explain, going quiet.

"Not completely true, you often see into your own past, though you only think they're memories. That is not true, with more training, and help developing your skills, you'll be able to tap into that ability with much more ease, and _know_ that you're doing it."Xavier explains, resting a hand over my gloved hand. I flinch.

"I-I-I guess I'll give it a shot."I mumble as I look down again.

"Great."

"Logan, she's agreed to do this for you, be a bit more grateful!" Xavier responds before thinking for a moment. "If that is the case Logan, I have no choice but, to assign her to you." With that, Xavier wheels out of the room without so much as a "Welcome to our school." over his shoulder.

"Greeeeat."I groan as I fall back onto my pillow.

"Rest up kid, tomorrow you'll be officially registered into the school." Logan orders.

"It's Kida!"I snap.

"Goodnight, Kid."The light shuts off as he walks out, the door closes behind him with only the light coming in from the hallway to light the room a bit.

_**Tell me whatcha think, kay? The most important part would be the dream part with the maze, because it's my first try at something like that. Reviews are better than the pain of listening to Logan. LOL! ENJOY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy, and once again- this is made for purely entertainment value, not for any money what so ever, all characters belong to their rightful owners, I own nothing except the plot and Kida!**

I splutter, coughing as I sit up in the hospital bed, completely soaked to the bone with water, I flick my hands, wiping my eyes as I glare up to see Logan standing there, a smirk on his face as he has an empty bucket in his hands. "Jerk!"I cough, inhaling sharply as I bite down on my lip, my K-9s pierce the skin a bit.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Time to start your five laps around the mansion."Logan says as I groan, moving to the side of the bed where I trip forwards, ringing my hair out only to stop as Logan tosses something black at me, two grey things following soon after. I catch them in time to find it's a pair of sweats, a tank top, and a sweater, then I look up at him to find him leave the room, the door closes leaving me alone to change from my soppying wet clothes. I slip on my black cross-trainers, I grab a rubber band from one of the drawers, pulling my dark brown hair up into a high ponytail, then I walk out the room to find Logan leaning against the door. "Let's move it, it's 4 am, and we gotta be done by 5."He says leading the way to an elevator, which ascends quickly, then opens the door to a hallway, Logan heads towards the front door, and we walk down the steps.

"Let me stretch before I run."I say as I start to stretch, cracking my neck and knuckles, then take a deep breath, putting my hands behind my head, then take a deep breath. "Let's start."I tell him, he nods holding out a timer.

"Ready?" I bend forwards. "Set." I crack my knuckles again. "GO!" I race forwards, making sure my breathing is controlled, I pass my Logan thirty seconds later, I pass by Logan every thirty seconds, until I've done _six_ laps instead of five. I bend over slowly, gasping for breath as I use my gloved hand to wipe the sweat from my brow. Sighing I stand, putting my hands behind my head.

"Three minutes."Logan says as he stops the stopwatch, he looks at me as I slowly fall onto the steps, and let out a long sigh, looking up at him.

"I-Is...Is that… good?"I gasp as I slowly stand up, cracking my back before I look over at him.

"It's insane."Logan chuckles.

"You're insane."I sigh as he motions to the school, I give a nod before we head into the building.

"Let's go get some food." He leads me towards, what I suppose is, the kitchen, where I look around in the cupboards and fridge. "Kid, what are you doin'?" He asks as I pull out eggs, and bacon before pulling out a pan. Placing the pan on the stove I toss some bacon in before I look up at Logan.

"I'm cooking. How do you like your eggs?"I ask as I grab a bowl with the milk, cracking two eggs into the bowl, adding the milk, and a dash of salt and pepper. Grabbing the cheese from the fridge, I toss in the cheese, stirring in the mix before I flip the bacon, and got another pan before scrambling my eggs.

"That looks really good."Logan says, I nod starting another bowl of eggs, after ten minutes Logan and I are sitting at the island in the kitchen, a plate of eggs and bacon sitting in front of each of us. "Hurry up, we've got more training before this."He announces around a mouth of eggs and bacon.

"Okay."I say as I pour salsa on my eggs, using my fork I slowly start to eat the eggs on my plate.

"Are you okay kid?"Logan asks.

"Fine… It's just I was thinking that they don't have much vegetarian food."I say as I pick at the bacon he made me put on my plate.

"You a vegetarian?"He asks, I nod. "Why?"

"I have touch-shock knowledge. I touch something with my bare skin that was once alive, and I get their memories. Can you imagine that? Biting into something, and **gush**, a lifetime of memories, from the moment they're born to the moment of their slaughtered." I ask as I eat the rest of my eggs.

"What about that thing you did, to that guy at the circus when you touched him?"

"That was the other half of the touch-shock knowledge. If I touch living things, or they touch my arms- They get a voltage of electricity coursing through their body… if it's too much they can die, most just slip into a coma." I explain, standing going to walk over to the garbage, only to stop as I pass by Logan, who grabs my gloved arm. He points to my plate, then to his as his eyes assess mine, with a single nod I scrape the bacon onto his plate.

"Let me finish up my food, and we'll go work in my danger room." He says before picking up a slice of bacon, taking a bite before I turn away, cleaning up my dishes from the early morning breakfast. Ten minutes later, I follow Logan upstairs, to the Teacher's wing, and into his room.

"So you've got a danger room attached to you're bedroom… why?" I ask as we enter the large metal room, my eyes scan the circular room, my eyes widen in shock.

"My powers are different from others, but I also suffer from night terrors. So instead of me walking all the way to the basement to get a workout, Chuck built me my own danger room."Logan explains, a smirk on his face from my reaction.

"So, can we start?"I ask, cracking my neck as he stands in a fighting position, I smirk with a nod. Standing in a crooked fighting position, he starts to laugh as he shakes his head.

"What is wrong with you? That's not right."He says, lowering his fists quickly only for his head to snap back as I swing-out my fist, hooking him right under his chin. He stumbles backwards, shaking his head as he looks back at me, only to crash onto the floor as I plant a kick right into his stomach.

"**Never** drop your guard."I crack a smile.

"G...ood shot." Logan coughs as he sits up, slowly he stands on his feet, shaking his head once. "Let's try again."He raises his fist, standing in a fighting position once more, his right fist snaps forwards, but I duck just in time to sweep my leg out, going to knock his feet out from under him, only for him to jump. Coming back up, I go flying halfway across the room from Logan's underhook, I groan as I land on my back on the hard, cold metal floor. "Kid!"He shouts racing across the room, he helps me sit up as I slowly rub my head. "Are you-"

"I'm good. I'm good."He grips my arm to try and help me stand, but I rip my arm from his grip. "I'm **fine**!"I bark, letting my head pulse in pain.

"S-Sorry kid."He says as I slowly stand, look at him.

"What for? We're sparing for a reason, so come on!"I demand as I raise my fists, standing in position again.

"We should take a bre-"I cut him off by striking out my fist, which he dodges as I race forwards, going to punch him once again only for him to duck. "We should stop f-" I send a kick to the side of his head, which he just shakes off. This goes on for another forty-five minutes before finally, I am on the ground gasping from lack of breath, and pain from the blows that were landed on me. "I told you, we should forget fighting for now."Logan gloats.

"Shut… up… I'm just outta… shape."I gasp as I grab my stomach in pain.

"Kid, let me get you some water."Logan says as he leaving the room, I lay on my knees as I take deep breaths, suddenly Logan is behind me with a hand on my back, he helps me sit up slowly, then he hands me a glass of water, letting me drink it slowly.

"T-Thanks."I gasp as I turn my head away, putting my hands on my head, gripping my neck as I take smooth, deep breaths.

"Let's get you into a chair." He helps me stand, I sway dizzily on my feet, and he catches me. " Up ya go."He picks me up, carrying me towards his bedroom, where he puts me in his leather armchair, in front of the fireplace.

"Can I get some more water?"I ask, taking a shuddering breath.

"Sure kid."Logan grabs the glass from the mantle, walking out of the room, he's back a second later, holding out a glass of water, which I take, and sip tentatively. "Now that I've seen you fight, I know what I have to work with… Not bad, you take self defence classes when you were younger?" He inquires, I take a long sip of water, looking away as I clear my throat awkwardly.

"I-I don't want to talk about the past."I say as I slowly stand, making sure my footing is correct I head towards the door, stopping as my hand rests on the door handle. "My past belongs to me, like your past belongs to you. Each of us has secrets we don't want to share, if you respect that in me, I will respect that in you."I make sure my voice is barely loud enough for his super-hearing to pick up, opening the door I walk out, heading towards Professor Xavier's office, I hesitate outside the door, slowly raising my hand to knock.

"Come in, Kida."The professor's voice sounds through the door, I open it slowly to find him sitting at his desk, a girl a bit younger than me sits in front of him, both turn their heads to look at me, and Xavier motions to the seat next to the girl, who I study closely. Brunette hair with a white streak through it, long sleeve shirt, black riding gloves much like mine, long jeans, boots too. "Kida, this is Rogue. She says she is interested in taking you're future class."Xavier says.

"Future class?"I inquire, raise an eyebrow as I walk forwards slowly, taking the gestured seat.

"You will train with Logan, in combat and shaping you're body, Jean and I will work with you to shape your mind, and try to control your body better. You're not going to be doing that during classes though, only after them when the other students are working on their powers, so during the day, you'll be teaching, since you've finished your schooling."He pauses, eyes assessing mine for a short amount of time. "Since you've got your Bachelor's degree, and Teaching certificate in art, I figured you'd teach art classes."

"I-I see."I give a nervous smile.

"Rogue, why don't you head to your first period?"The Professor says.

"Okay. See ya."She gets up, being extremely careful not to touch anything or anyone as she walks out of the room.

"What do you need, Kida?"Xavier asks, his eyes studying mine.

"I need a room, please." I speak up carefully.

"I see, we will deal with that momentarily. Now, what else is it you need, my dear?"He asks.

"I was wondering if… you would mind keeping my past a secret. I don't want to bring it up or talk about it… **ever**."I say, looking down at my hands, I twiddle my thumbs, looking back up through my eyelashes at him.

"Of course, we'll respect your wishes, as they are about your privacy."He nods, motioning to the door. "Storm will meet you outside to show you to your room."He says, I give a weak grimace, thanking him before I leave. Storm turned out to be a tall, african american woman with beautiful features, beautiful white hair, and warm -familiar- brown eyes, that I had to look away from as my mother comes to mind. She leads me to my room, which was across from Logan's, and five doors away from the other teacher's rooms, after she leaves me I take a shower, coming out to find my suitcase on the bed, my money jar on my dresser, and my mini fridge plugged in, under the edge of a desk. Changing into jeans, a long sleeved black blouse under my black hoodie, black riding gloves, and black combat boots, I grab my sketchpad from the bottom of my suitcase, along with my pencil pouch, before I head downstairs and outside into the back.

"Quiet."I sigh in content as I sink down onto the bench in the garden, pulling out my sketching pencil I start to sketch a rose with drops dripping from each of it's petals, pulling out my colored pencils I shade the rose a purple color, the shadowy parts are shaded black, then I pause as I pick out two colors for the drops. Blue or red? Blue shaded lightly can be water, but no matter how light you shade the drops red, it's blood… I put the blue back, taking to dying the drops blood red, giving a smile at the nearly finished picture. I sketch out a hand, wrapped around the stem of the rose, along with a face from the nose down. I color the stem a dark green, adding a bit of purple to the thorns, then I color the blood that is gushing through the fingers, shading the pale fingers a creme color, doing the same to the face except for the lips, which I pull out five different shades of pink for, starting with the lightest shade, going to the darkest shade of pink out of the five. Placing my pencils back in the bag, I zip it up before picking up my picture, I blow off the extra lead from the pencils before holding the picture out a bit to observe my work.

"That's little dark, for a kid like you."Logan's voice sounds behind me, causing me to jump, dropping my sketchpad on the ground.

"You know nothing about me."I snarl as I bend down, picking up my sketchpad, brushing the dirt off before placing it in my lap, my throat goes tight as it lands on the last picture I drew of my old life. It's my mother and father yelling, my father has blood dripping from his mouth and nose as a snake moves from one eye, through the other, his hand raised at my mother. My mother has her skin falling off, one eye hanging out of it's socket as the other is spewing blood as she has bloody nubs where her hands are suppose to be, which are raised as if to cover herself.

"Somebody's got parent issues." Logan says, taking a seat besides me as he grabs my sketchpad from my lap, ignoring the fact that I'm trying to snatch it back. "Let's see. What else is in here?"Logan asks, flipping to the beginning of my sketchpad as I reach out trying to grab it, but he moves it from my reach.

"NO!"I call out as he flips to the front, showing a sketch of Bonnie when she was six, in a light blue dress that ends at her knees, her white stockings and black mary-janes, her Bonnie-blue eyes bright, her hair in two braids down the front of her dress, her teeth small and pearly.

"Who's this, kid?"He asks.

"Nobody who concerns you!"I yell, practically in his lap, fighting to get my sketchpad back, he squints his eyes a bit, his eyes scanning the picture, taking in every detail, before he reaches the bottom right corner.

"Lil sis Bonnie, huh?"Logan smirks as I shove against his chest, trying to get his hand in reach for me to grab my sketch pad. He flips the page, coming across Nathaniel's picture, his hair a golden honey color, his brown eyes shine excitedly as his chiseled jaw stretches with his perfect white smile, he's in a black shirt with a white skull on it, and he's sitting at a desk next to the window, the sunshine blares through it, giving his hair a halo-like glow. "What's this one?" He looks at the corner.

"Stop it, Logan!"I shout, frantic to get my sketch pad back more than ever now.

"Dreamboat Nate, huh?"Logan turns to me with a chuckle. "Old crush of yours?"He asks.

"S-Shut up, give it back!"I yell, but Logan turns the page, coming across the second picture of Nate, this time it's of the day my life went wrong, his body convulsing on my bedroom floor, pale blue electricity if visible on his body, his blonde hair a mess, his black and red Skillet is crumpled, torn a bit in places, his blue jeans wrinkled, and his shoes are untied from his jerking.

"W-What's this one?"Logan asks, in complete seriousness as his eyes look at the corner. "All it says is "I am so sorry Nate." in the corner."

"I-I-It's the day my powers came, and ruined my life. Now can I please,"I move away from him quickly, looking away as I hold out my hand. "have my sketch pad back… I'm tired of this… it's all personal."I state, he clears his throat, placing my closed sketch pad into my hand, I grab it tightly, along with my pencil pouch as I stand quickly, racing back towards the mansion, up the stairs, and into my room, where I stay for the rest of the day. After putting away my clothes, placing a few pictures around the room, mostly of Bonnie and I before my powers came, a few of me with some of my friends before my powers had come in, and a few of me at the circus in my tent with a few famous people. Sitting at the end of my bed in the lotus position, I place my hands on my knees, closing my eyes gently as I sift through my latest acquired memories, and visions. There is a sharp knock on my door, causing me to jump before my eyes snap open with a growl, only for me to peek at the clock to see it's 7 pm, so I stand. Opening the door, I am met with the sight of Rogue, with shocks me.

"Um… ya go a visitor downstairs."She says, forking a thumb over her shoulder.

"Um. Oh, well, thank you."I say as I step out into the hall, closing and locking my door behind me, I stuff my keys in my back pocket as I follow Rogue down the hall, to the stairs where she breaks off, heading to the upstairs req room as I climb down the winding steps, coming to a complete stop at the bottom of them, my eyes bug out of my head as my hand crashes over my mouth.

"Hey, you."The melodious voice fills my ears, the golden honey hair, and gentle yet forgiving eyes fill my vision, along with that perfect smile.

"N-Nate? I mean, Nathaniel?"I trip over my words. "W-What are you doing here?"I ask, my heart sputters into a kickstart again, he blinks rapidly.

"I-I've been outside in my car since you collapsed at the circus, and I follow a limo here."He explains.

"**Why**?"I demand, worry over taking me. "I swear I didn't lie about the blonde's fortune! If you don't believe me, I'll give you a refund."

"No. No! NO! That's not what I want, I-I was worried."He says, I look around to see a few students peeking out of the req room down here, and the living room, and even rooms down the hall, all with curious expressions on their faces.

"L-Let's go outside."I motion for him to step out, he nods walking out, and I quickly follow behind him. I close the door, walking down the stairs together we walk along the edge of the gate, awkward silence settles between us, giving me the creeps. "L-Look if thi-"I start at the same time as Nate. "Sorry… **what?**"I demand.

"I said… I still love you."He says, I blink rapidly as I expect my heart to swell and burst with excitement, but nothing happens.

"I-I don't…?"I stumble over my words, disbelief coloring my voice as my eyes widen, at the truth over my words.

"W-What?"He asks, his eyes revealing hurt.

"I. Don't."I say.

"What do you mean you don't?!"Nate asks, grabbing my shoulders harshly, causing me to wince. "How can you not still love me? I was your best friend for years! I was the only guy that ever thought you were anywhere attractive! I'm the only logical choice for you!"He starts to shake me, his eyes start to blaze in anger, his grip tighten, causing me to flinch.

"Ow. Ouch, Nate."I say as I look up at his eyes.

"You think you're better than me, don't you? Now that you're just a filthy mutant, you think you deserve someone better!"He yells, shoving me up against the fence, a metal bar strikes me in the back of the head. "Bitch!"He yells, shoving me harshly again.

"Ow! Stop it, Nate! **Stop it!**"I scream, he lands a punch to my face, my head bounces off some of the bars, back into his fist. "**Stop it, Nathaniel! STOP!**"I scream before I clutch my stomach, coughing after his fist connects repeatedly with my stomach, and I slowly drop to the ground.

"Hey bub."A deep familiar voice sounds, I look up to see Logan's illuminated by his lighter as he lights a cigar. "The kid said stop."He growls, I gasp as I cry out from Nathaniel's foot landing a kick in my side, then a blow to my leg, his steel toe boot cracks one of my ribs and fractures part of my leg, I let out an angry sob. "That's it!"Logan pull the cigar from his mouth, crushing it in his hand while it's still lit, he drops the remains to the ground before picking up Nathaniel by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't see how this is any of your business, man." Nate chuckles darkly.

"She may not raise her fist at you, but I _will_."Logan's fist connects with the side of Nate's face, I hear a sickening crunch as Logan drop Nate, in a crumpled heap on the dark ground.

"I think you broke my nose!"Nate yells as Logan comes over, slowly helping me out.

"Get over it, crybaby bitch."I snap at him as I hold my stomach, Logan slings one of my arms over his neck, wrapping his arm around my waist, and I limp towards the mansion with his help.

"That was a good comeback. "Get over it, crybaby bitch", but I think you can do better."Logan smirks at me.

"What do you want from me? I'm in pain."I tease, we enter the mansion where I stop, leaning against the wall as I feel the bruises on my face start to heal, slowly but surely.

"I'll go get Chuck."Logan says, disappearing down the hall a second later, I slide down the wall into a sitting position, pulling up my hoodie and shirt to show a deep purple bruise on the side of my stomach, that I know will take about a week to heal properly if I avoid blows or damage to my stomach, which means my leg should heal in about- if I'm lucky, two weeks. I pull my shirt back down as I finger the lump on the back of my head, which is luckily already going down, a minute later Logan comes back without the professor.

"Where's the Professor?"I ask, but Logan slowly walks up to my, picking me up like I weigh nothing, and gently tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"You need to rest, the Professor is gonna talk to ya in the afternoon tomorrow."He says, carrying me all the way upstairs, and to my room where he pats my back pockets before reaching in, and grabbing the key, he unlocks my door, setting me on my bed. "Which drawers are your pajamas?"He questions.

"Uh… the bottom one, sweats and a tank top."I respond automatically, a moment later, two things are flung at me, and Logan turns around.

"Go ahead and change, I won't look."He says, I whisper an "okay" before I slip off my tops, shoes, and jeans, then pull on my black tank top, replacing my hoodie, then pull on my sweats before scooping my clothes off the bed so I can crawl under the sheets.

"Thank you, Logan."I say to him, he turns around, picking up my clothes from the floor, tossing them in the hamper by my door, he then gives me a gruff nod.

"I'm just across the hall, if ya need anything kid."He says, placing my key on my desk next to my newest picture of Bonnie, he turns out the light as he goes to walk out.

"Good night, Logan."I call as my eyes slip closed.

"Night Kid...a."I swear I heard him whisper the 'a' at the end, but sleep claims me as he closes the door to my room.

**There you go, I know that it's been awhile, but I'll try to update faster! Reviews are a pale second to being tucked into to bed by Logan, but they do make me happy, so please review! XD**


End file.
